


Perfect night.

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's soccer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Christian falls for a girl he meets at the ESPYS . They agree on spending the night together on one condition.  No form of communication the next day.





	Perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary. I got the idea from watching how I met your mother, episode drumroll please. Please let me know if you guys want a part two or something. Just letting you know that All errors are mine and I apologize for that.

Jessie Fleming looks up from her phone as another glass of water was set in front of her. She gave the waiter and small smile and nods before grabbing the drink and lifted it up to her lips to take a sip before setting it down. Jessie sighed and slumped in her seat.

Jessie wanted to feel honor to have gotten an invitation to attend this year ESPYS but it was hard to enjoy it when she had already spend the last hour in the same spot drinking and observing her teammates interacting with other fellow Canadians.

"What's wrong baby Canada?" She turned to smile at her captain, which she return gladly as Jessie shrugs.

"Then have some fun. You can't be stuck on that chair forever."

"I can try." Jessie muttered against the rim of her glass as she gulped down the remain of her water before setting it down. Christine waved her hand toward the waiter. 

"Not like that, " said Christine suddenly. She propped her elbow on the chair as she turned to face the waiter with a grins. " Two glass on wine please." 

"Sinc, you know I don't - " Jessie began, but the waiter was already setting the two glasses on the table and walks away after receiving a tip from Christine. Pushing the glass toward Jessie she raised her own glass and took a sip before nodding her head toward Jessie. " Go on, "

Jessie grabs her glass and bring her lips to the rim before tilting the glass taking a good amount of the liquid and setting it down. Glancing over to the older women with a raised eyebrow. "How's this supposed to help?"

" It suppose to help you relax. "

" Great idea." Said Jessie sarcastically. She opened her mouth ready to say something else to Sinc when she noticed that her captain was looking across the room with her lips curling slightly. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

" I just remember, I have to go check on the others." she said, "Before they make a fool of themselves. " Christine stood up from her seat with a sly grins as she grabs her glass and reached out and patted Jessie shoulder before walking away from a very confuse Jessie. 

"You alright there? 

Jessie jerked her head toward the voice. In front of her stood a young man, around her age, brown haired and dark brown eyes. He gave Jessie a small smile before sitting down on the chair in front of her. 

Jessie raised an eyebrow as she watched the guy sit down without even asking for permission or checking if the seat was already taken by somebody else. She looked past his shoulder to see her teammates watching them, Sinc in front of the group with a smirk. They all gave Jessie a thumbs up. Rolling her eyes she looks back at the guy. 

"Listen, " she said quietly, leaning closer to the guy." I don't know what my teammates told you, but I'm not interested in whatever fun you have in mind. "

Christian couldn't help but to bite his bottom lips to prevent any noise coming out of his mouth. He mirror her movement. Folding his arms on the table he lean closer to her. " I really wish I knew what you're talking about freckles. But please tell me what kind of fun are you implying?"

" I'm not going to sleep with you." 

" I don't know what's going on in your head," said the young man, peering at Jessie, " but sleeping with you wasn't on my mind. 

Jessie bowed her head down, her cheeks flushed. 

Christian grinned at Jessie. " But I am flattered. 

"Shut up," muttered Jessie, waving her hand as the young man raised his own hand catching the waiter attention and order two more glasses of wine before returning his attention back to Jessie.

" So is this some sort of rule you have?" He asked. He grabs the glass once the waiter set the drinks down and leaned back against his seat. His eyes never leaving Jessie. 

" Im too focus in my career to even have one night stands. " said Jessie, not touching her glass but gently running the pad of her finger against the rim as she looked at him. " I don't believe in those fairytale moments, you know? They seem great in the books and movies but they're not real. "

" I couldn't agreed more. " said Christian nodding his head." People believe too much on the movies and books. And then when they realize that it's nothing like the movies or books they lose hope."

"Exactly." Jessie raises her glass and take a small sip, which she almost choke on the next comment.

"And that, is why I promise I won't hit on you."

Jessie felt her cheeks heat up once more, biting onto her bottom lips. She looked up to meet his gazed." You were planning to hit on me?"

Noticing the red cheeks, Christian couldn't help but to smirk. 

" That's too bad. "

" I know bummer," he stood up from his spot, grabbing onto his glass and Jessie looked up at him confused. Wondering if he was going to leave her. Instead he walks around the round table and took a seat next to her." because I would like to get to know you. "

" I'd like to get to know you too. " her lips curled as she smiled at the guy, she reached over to pushes stray of her hair behind her ear. " But Im still not going to sleep with you." 

She propped a finger on his chest, the young man chuckles softly as he nods his head. 

Jessie head jerked up suddenly, causing the man to raised an eyebrow at her. " I think I have an idea. "

"Go on, " he pressed.

" Lets enjoy each other company tonight and have a great time." He nodded his head as he listen on with her plan. " And when the night is over, we never see each other again and nobody get hurt."

"What if- " he began but was quickly interrupted by Jessie. 

" No, no what if." said Jessie. " No exchanging phone number, no emails."

" Okay.." he nodded his head, trying to understand what he was getting himself into. " What am I going to be calling you for the rest of the night then?"

Surprised that he actually agreed to idea, she leaned back against the chair once more. " Um, you can call me freckles."

"It's nice to meet you Freckles" sticking his hand out for Jessie to shake which she did. Her small hand feeling warm against his. " I'm Mate. 

" Pleasure." She nodded her head and dropped her hand down to her lap. " Alright, all rules are set. What's the plan now? 

Christian open his mouth ready to respond when they heard whistles coming from behind.

" Way to go Jessie!"

"Tap that girl! "

"Oh no." A blushing Jessie cover her face with her hands as he teammates were shouting from across the room, obviously drunk from all the alcohol. 

Christian glanced over to the group of adults and back to the young one. With a toothy grins he said." So Jessie?"

Dropping her hands off of her face she nodded her head with a soft chuckles. Her cheeks still red." that would be me."

No worries," respond Christian with a short laughs." Im Christian."

They both shared a laugh nodding their heads before Jessie said sternly with a finger pointing toward him." but no last name."

" I promise." He said raising his hands.

"Good." Jessie let out a sigh and pushed her glass away from her. not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of Christian." so what now?"

Christian tapped his fingers against the round table as he jerked his head at every direction of the room. Looking over Jessie shoulder he stood up from his seat and walks past Jessie and toward the bar. Jessie turned her body to watch him grabs two more glasses from the bar counter before ducking down to grabs two bottle of Gatorade from the coolers, tucking the bottles under his arms he used his free hand to grasped Jessie hands and drags her out of her seat.

The hallways were filled with laughters, none of them couldn't believed that they are skipping one of the most important night of their lives but they both figured they will get invited next year ESPY. Jessie stumbles on her steps as Christian continues to drags her through the building. Giving his hand a squeeze he stop to a halt and turned to face her. 

" You okay?"

Jessie nodded her head as she let go of his hand and reached down to take off of her heels, shaking her head." I don't know why I agree to wear heels."

" You look hot wearing them if it make you feel better." Said Christian with a grins, following after a chuckles as Jessie aimed her heels toward him. Christian ducked down as Jessie's heels missed him by an inch and ran down the hallways. Jessie grabbing the heel from the floor she chased after him. 

Taking a sharp turned he ran down to the doubles doors and pushed them open, stopping at his track as he glanced around, stumbling to his feet lightly as Jessie decided to jump on his back. Poking him on the side." Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up to get a better view of the room and he could have sworn her eyes grew bigger than his. 

The room was freaking cool in their opinions. Foosball and air hockey table pushed against the wall, with a couple of machines lined up next to them. A disco ball hung on the center of the room . Chairs folded on the side with a balcony on the fair corner of the room. 

"Wow.." Christian said as he walks over to the foosball table, turning his head to looks at Jessie with a grins. " How about a quick game? "

Jessie set her heels on one of the armchair before walking over to Christian with a nods." just letting you know, I can get a bit competitive."

"Oh, really?" Christian reached the side of then machine to grabs the small white ball before setting the ball on the middle. Grasping to the rod, flicking the wrist lightly as the ball drilled inside Jessie goal. " Good thing Im competitive as well."

"Not fair!"

" that totally count, just so you know." Christian said proudly as Jessie grabs the ball and twist the knob causing the ball to rolls across his side.

" Oh, no it doesn't."

They play for half an hour, but by the first thirty minutes they had lost the plastic little white ball and spend the remain of the game fighting on which point counted and which didn't. 

The game ended with both of them running around the room, throwing the little balls to each other. Christian surrounded after Jessie got a good hit, hitting Christian Right onto the forehead. Christian who was hiding behind the couch raised both of his hands as he stood up, shouting " Fine, you win! "

Shrugging her shoulder like it was nothing Jessie tossed the ball to the side and plopped down onto the couch. Christian soon join her afterwards. 

Christian was done telling Jessie a childhood memory they decided to check the time. Jessie lifted herself off of the couch and walks over to the armchair for her shoes. " I should get going. I'm pretty sure the awards were done hours ago." 

Christian reached over to grabs her wrist before she had a chance to walks away. " Whoa, wait a moment will you? " Christian stood up from his spot and walks over to her. " Stay a little longer."

Jessie shook her head, giving Christian a small but sad smile." You know I can't. It's getting late."

Christian let out a sigh and nods his head softly. He extend his hand out for her, which she gladly took it. They walks out of the room.

" I had a great night." Jessie said leaning against the door, looking up at you. 

" So did I. " Christian nodded his head. He glanced down at her, meeting her gazed once more. Without realizing what's going on he lowered his head down. Jessie had to shake out of it once she realize what's going on and pressed her palms against his chest.

" We can't Christian, " she gently pushed him away from her. Her chest heaving lightly. 

"Come on, Jessie. " Christian muttered softly, the pushed barely separate them as their chest still touching against each other. " this isn't about sex Jess, I just want to kiss you. "

Jessie run her tongue over her bottom lips as the closeness between them was causing her to not think straight. Her hand move to cupped his cheek, lowering his head to level with hers. Their nose brushed lightly against each other, their chest heaving as their lips move closer to each other but before they had a chance to kiss she tilt her head to the side to pressed a short kiss on his cheek, muttering softly against his ear." keep your eyes close. 

He knew what's going to happen next. He was dreading this moment, he knew he should open his eyes and stop Jessie from walking away but he wanted to respect her decision. 

He slowly open his eyes once he couldn't hear the footsteps. He pressed his hand to his cheek, still feeling her lips on him. 

" Pulisic!" Christian turned around to confront the voice behind him. Christian quickly forced a smiles as he was greeted by his friends." Where have you been man?"

" Just had the best night of my life."


End file.
